Chapter 123
September 6th: Part 4 (9月6日(4), Kugatsu Muika (4)) is the 123rd chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Back at their base, Phinks and Feitan figure out how to enter Greed Island. Feitan enters the game first. Franklin, Machi, Shizuku, and Shalnark approach Phinks and he tells them that it is the Greed Island game. Phinks invites them to play then he suddenly disappears as he enters the game. The remaining Spiders ask about the game, and Shalnark reads the catalog. Meanwhile, Gon, still mad about Tsezguerra, continues to train. Then Kurapika approaches him and the two have a conversation. Gon urges Kurapika to rest more, but Kurapika says he has too much to do. Kurapika inquires about the auction and in the end, Gon tells him about the tryouts. Gon then asks Kurapika what kind of training he did to obtain his Nen ability. Kurapika tells that after he decided on chains, he began imagery training. He first fiddled with real chains, as his teacher told him to do nothing but play with them. Then his teacher took away the chains as Kurapika began to dream about them, and eventually, he started hallucinating about the chains. Then one day he conjured real chains, and besides that, he also practiced Ten and Ren every day. Gon asks Kurapika to be his trainer, but Kurapika refuses because his boss already left Yorknew City, so he needs to follow them. Kurapika adds that he still hasn't settled his business with the Phantom Troupe but they might have already left, and his priority should be acquiring his clan's Scarlet Eyes. Kurapika then tells Gon to ask his original trainer for advice. Later, Gon calls Wing to get advice and Wing answers that Enhancers don't need any special attacks since they are the most balanced in terms of attack and defense. Wing says that if Gon continues to practice Ren and Ten, he will eventually become stronger. Wing also tells Gon that even though he does not know much about Gon's situation, Gon should not follow Kurapika's example. Wing then encourages Gon to practice his Ren and Ten every day but Gon insists that he does not have enough time. Wing says that if he were to judge, he will be disappointed with a slapdash attack. He continues to encourage Gon by saying that Gon is already capable when he was in Heavens Arena. Wing then says that Gon should reflect on everything he is capable of to get the answer he needs. Gon insists that Wing gives him a hint, so Wing finally says that Gon should show everything he has learned at the same time. After the conversation, Gon practices Ten, Zetsu, and Ren as he starts thinking about his special attack. Killua on the other hand keeps progressing. He worries over Gon and thinks that Gon should get it together, because if Gon takes too long, Killua will be far ahead of him. Meanwhile, Gon looks tired as he tries to figure out what Wing said to him. Gon recalls the time he learned about Nen and thinks about all the techniques he has learned. Then Gon thinks of Gyo. He then uses Gyo and realizes that his mind is focused on his eyes with not much thought about the rest of his body. If he applies the concept of Gyo, he can do everything at once. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_123 ru:Главы_Острова_Жадности Category:Volume 13 Category:Greed Island arc